New place to visit
by SkyOFHAPPINESS
Summary: My OC's take an adventure to the beyblade world! they find love, excitement and danger as old threats reveal them selves. Will the team be able to save the world once again? Swearing!
1. Chapter 1

..."on the horizen...there was a cat riding a hourse...a big beautiful-" "shut your trap! were not doing that story!" a female with short curly white hair says."...ohhhh, that story?..." the girl in long black hair realizingly says."yup...the story of how we got new lifes...that were very exciting!". Another girl with a long blond ponytail says." that's right tina!".the girl with white hair says."welll...tina,aavila...you ready to start are michiviouse story?"the girl in black hair says evily. " were ready when ever you are,maiy..". "ok! let's begin"

Maiys p.o.v

"wake up you fithy disgusting brat!". _\- great...just a tyipical morning...-_

Me and my other two friend wake up in the same old place everyday, a were all orphans from the start of are lifes, are parents left us. I'm maiy, the leader of this troublesome trio, followed along by tina or as we call her *SHF* suger high freak. She has an obsetion, next is the girl of wisdom, and many words, she always finds away to get us out of trouble. Her name is evalant - _which sound alot like avelance -_ but we call her aavila. And finally, me... the trouble maker, i am the tough,reckles, and silent one of the group...but when i do talk you know something BIGS going down!. "maaaaaaaaaiiiiiy..." aavila shakes me weakly, i turn my head to the white haired and blue eyed friend standing infront of me."pllllllleeeeaaaaaassssseeeee..." she moans while looking like a wreack...what did you expect? we get up at 4 am every morning. "yo...tina..." is all that managed to come out of my dryed tired throught. "ya,ya...I'm up..." i see a blob of blond hair in front of me, all that managed to peek out was her red eyes. "to tired..." we all say dragging are selves to the washroom. we change into are normal clothing, i wear a black tank top and baggy gray pants with a turtle neck,i also were a belt that holds my beyblade, bitbeast and launcher, with a few other bags with spare parts in them, tina weres a long shelved blue top and black coprees, aavila wears a orange T-shirt and ripped light blue skinny run down the starires for we got down staires everyone was already at school! we grabbed whatever we could find and ran out the door. " let's take the short cut!" aavila yells. We run down an ally way only to fall down what looks and feels *not mention smells* like sewage, but was much feel untill we couldn't see the light above us anymore. " THE TEACHER DIDN'T GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE BAR!" tina yells as we countine to fall for what it seems like forever. We blacked out and when we woke up we weren't in the sewage of the ally way, we were some where we have never seen.

that is the end of chap 1 !...make sure to review! Ps: i don't own beyblade, only my OC'S ok! have fun reading!


	2. Chapter 2

where is it!

Maiy's p.o.v

"...ow...owwww!" I wake up to extrem pain in my back. Trying to ajust my blurry view, when i did i was upside down. My foot has been caught on a branch , my back has a deep slice in it, and my friend's are nowhere to be seen. "i...can't...move..." every time i try to reach up and unhook my leg, my back starts to pain."...Oh!..idea!" I take out my blade and shoot it at a nearby tree. It bounces of and hit's the branch that has been keeping my foot captive. "s-shoot!" I feel to the ground - _how surprising... I just happend to land on my back... ouch-_ As i pull myself together, i reach down to pick up my blade, it was not there. At that point all pain had left my body and i started running and screaming like a maniac through the forest. Who wouldn't when the most important thing in your life has disipperd. " WHERE IS IT!" i scremed at the top of my lungs. I managed to run out of breath. "..great..".- _my blade is gone...my friends are gone...everything i need rigt now is gone!...heh..just like the vine..-_ I managed to cheer my self up a little when in the distance i could reconize a very settiling sound.."..b..beyblade's!". Running into the distance I was as happy as i could be.

Kai's p.o.v

"..come on!..and you call your selfs world champions!" . The guys (mostly tyson) have been slacking . And to be honest they got used to the training routine so i had to improvies. _\- they're actully ...a challenge this time..-_ just as it seems like the battle was ending a random chick slide's in right beside the dish. "...h-hey.." tyson managed to get out after a exusteing training sesion. " ...y-you...". She looks straight at me like she's seen a ghost. "..n-no..way..." is all she managed to get out.

Tina's p.o.v

"MAIY!". I yelled for her as aavlia followed close behind me. We heard a scream in the distance and followed it, we knew who it belonged to

Maiy's p.o.v

" I'm dead...right?...no way...no possible way..." I looked infront of me and see the characters to my all time faviorite t.v show. Beyblade! I look at them and just keep saying it isn't possible that they're standing there, right? then I stare at the silent kai, my faviorite character. I had his personality so through out the show I understood what he was going through. But unfourtanatly for them the silent's didn't last. "...wow...hm?..." I look at kai's pocket only to find MY blade. At that point i gave him a glare that i have never given anyone before, he did the same thing right back while the other's just stare at us. "...give...it ...back..." i managed to keep my anger in. He probably just found it but all that was down the drain by now. "...hm?..." was his only replie, at that point i felt like stranggling him untill i was brought back to my senses by a tackle. " WE FOUND YOU!" Tina and aavila cryed while hugging me to death but before i could say anything a voice broke the reiunon. "u-um..who are you guys?" tyson looked totally lost. could you blame him? just as tina was about to answer i managed to say something with out yelling and killing someone."get it back...now...i'm gonna..hurt..someone bad.." she knew what i was talking about because it happend before.

Tina's p.o.v

She looked like she was ready to kill." u-umm...calm down...who has it?" she pointed at kai then walked away into the forest for a few seconds. It was silent untill we heard a scream and then a tree fall down." um...sir?..my friend seems to think you have her beyblade, if you do could you please give it to me before she comes back in her raged mood?" i asked but him where still shocked of what they heard come from the forest. "...whatever.." he said coldly and dropped it in my hand just as maiy came from the bushes "HERE! don't kill anybody!" i said fearfuly.."...hmpf..." she took the blade and put it in her had blood running down her fingers and driping on the ground yet, all she did was lean on a tree, folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes."s-sorry about my friend..." i managed to get out while giggling nervously. " I'm tina, this is aavila and that 'happy person' over there is maiy" after all the introductions were done the intimitading boy called kai spoke " how the hell did you get here?." he asked as his glare fixed onto a non awareing maiy. "well we were running to school, we took a short cut through an ally way, we fell down a hole, now we're here" i said proudly. "so ...you're friend over there is bleeding baldy..do you want to come to my dojo? you can stay for as long as you need to" me and aavila were thrilled, maiy just stood there, not paying attention.

 **well that is it for chapter 2! once again i do not own beyblade, just my OC'S..such as maiy, aavila,tina, dazera (maiy's bitbeast) and that creepy guy that will be coming into this story soon! ...review and have fun reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

i own my OC'S ( maiy,tina,drazera,avilla,evil guy in cloak , hedisius ) I do not own beyblade!

 **you game...or nah!**

 **Maiy's p.o.v**

As we walked down the sidewalk leading to tyson's house, i felt a sick pain in my stomach. My body started to cramp up and everything went sore. I don't know how long it will be before I blackout.- _...gotta...keep...moving...almost...there!-_ as my inner thought's encouraged me to keep going I felt a cold gaze on the back of my head."what?" I turned my head to the side so i could see kai walking behined the group (or should i say behind me).

he just stared at me as if i did something to him.

 **Maiy... just relax..ask for help...**

D-Drazera...no need to worry..I'll be fine...plus, I am very strong..i can make it.

 **Are you sure? you could ask for kai's help.**

B-Bad idea!

I could feel the blush creeping on my face. - _great...another emotion other than pain to fight...-_ I did have strong feelings for kai, but as a friend and nothing more...well...mabey just a little!

 **Kai's p.o.v**

As I walked behind the group, I could see the girl that glared at me with a murderous expression on her face , maiy. _\- she lookes like she's gonna pass out...-_ I glarered at her hoping she'd turn around so i could see her face. "what?", All i did was keep staring at her. She looked pale, there was blood all over her, I'm surprised she can still speak let alone walk. "..." I keep't quiet with the same expression on my face.

 **Shouldn't you help her?**

...as if...she's the type of person that won't accept help from anyone if you haven't noticed Dranzer...and why would i want to help her in the first place?

 **There is nothing you can hide from me kai...I am in your mind, remember?...you are worried about her..**

...shut up Dranzer...

 **Hmpf...so you agree with me?**

...nope...

 **Heh Heh..She's basically you in the oppisite gender..**

As we finally got to tyson's house maiy fell to her knees,Breathing heavily.

 **Maiy's p.o.v**

 _-..i can't hold it any longer..-_ I closed my eye's and was in complete darkness, all i heard was crying and screaming of my friends."...Hn...Hm?"

I woke up and was in a futon laying comfortabley. I looked around the room to see everyone sleeping, It was still very earliy , 5 am if you want to be more specific. I crept out of bed into the backyard, the same backyard they trained in juring the episodes I watched. "shoulden't you be sleeping?" a icey voice came from behind me. I jumeped and turned around only to be face to face with kai."...u-umm..." I had no answer to his question. I was in shock that we were that close.I Have never been this close to a boy before let alone kai!. "..Hn..." he moved past me in a swift but smooth motion. I looked at him launch his Dranzer into the bey dish that was set up outside. I was beeming with happiness, I have never battled with anyone before! - _I wonder if kai would battle me?...-_ I decided to ask, but not in a normal way. I lanched my bey in the dish with kai's Dranzer in it and nearlly knocked him out of the battle." ...and here I thought noone could catch you off guard..." I said with a smirk on my face. But for kai on the other hand, looked pissed and shocked I did that." Hn" he snarled at me before trying to retrive his Dranzer. But i kept knocking him back in. " would you leave me alone you little prick!".He snapped but all i did was giggle at his frustration."..don't tell me your scared!...it's just a little battle...no harm done, right" I pressed on. Kai looked pissed, I mean not his normal pissed but PISSED as in, tyson did something to his blade pissed."..awww...you look cute when your mad.." I was determined to get kai to battle me. "...hmpf...you wanna play?...let's play!" he said with a small smirk. At that point all my happiness was replaced by fear. I remebered what he did to brooklin's blade in one of the episode's. - _...c-can I beat him?...wait...what am i thinking about! this is for fun!..but at the same time i should take this seriously..-_ all fear was gone once again and I smiled at kai. "let's blade!" as are blades collieded endlessly, neather of us were getting the upper hand. " Dranzer! blazing gig!" kai yelled his special

attack. All i did was grin for I saw this move when he used it againsted tyson and already made a counter attck for it. "let's go Drazera! counter with spiral hurrican!" my blade quickly spun faster and faster creating a massive fire hurricain with just the rotation speed. Soon everyone ran out side looking at the massive attack I was ready to display. Kai didn't looked mad or frusterated, he looked impressed. Kenny pulled out his labtop and anylized mt beyblade. My spiral hurrican absorbed Dranzers blazing gig attack and the hurrican stoped and blade caught on fire after absorbing kai's attack "let's end this! burning comit!" my blade hit kai's and there was a huge flash of light. when we were abel to see again, some how it was a tie! , I realized at the last momment kai's blade reversed it's rotation and shoot my own attack back at me! but the force was to much Dranzer could handle and it got through back to. "that...was my first battle...and the best I'll ever have!" I smiled and giggled while kai actully gave a smirk. The guys laughed along side me as we started the day with a bang!

 **End of chapter 3! hope you liked it!, make sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do** **not** **own beyblade, just the oc'S!**

 **Reviews, reviews please! I need them to survive!**

 **Warmth**

 **Maiy's p.o.v**

After practice everyone went into tyson's dojo to talk about this mysterious world me and my crew came from. "well...we have school that sucks and has no meaning to it, We have are ' _home'_ which feels like a prison, And are lifes which have already been taken along with are soul which makes us who we are...are world is hell" Smiled tina as she explaind. I on the other hand was sitting by the wall thinking and collecting my thoughts.

 **I know who...**

y-you do?!..tell me!

 **You aren't going to like it or belive me..**

I need to know!

 **...Kai..**

...Your liying...there is no way that _the_ kai carried me in side the dojo after I passed out...no possible way..

 **Young love...**

S-Shut up drazera!

I could feel the blush creep on my cheeks as I thought of what she said.- _c..could it be true?...de he carry me?...d-drop the subject!..t-think of something else!-_ As i tried to forget about what my _Annoying_ bitbeast said I was Interuppted by a sudden outburst of laughter.

 **Aavila's p.o.v**

Everyone bursted out laughing as I told them about maiy's _Dreams_ the night after she finished watching season two of beyblade " 'kai..kai' Is all she kept reapeting!" I looked at maiy and I smiled at her reaction which would usualy be filled with anger but this time, she was blushing, and blushing hard! Kai was in the room and heard everything. He looked over at maiy who was to shocked to notice. "I-I'm going for a walk!" She rushed out of the room. At that point my smile faded as I saw a single tear rush down her face.

 **Kai's p.o.v**

As I heard the laughter of my team mates, maiy ran out the dojo. I felt disgusted, not only knowing I had another fan girl but her friend sold her out, I don't know which one is worse. I decided to go for a walk, Away from all the loud and annoying comments that tyson had been saying. As I walked through the park, I heard humming with a couple of sniffles. I walked over to a tree curiously and looked up to see maiy, sitting on a branch, currled into a ball and humming a song trying to fight the tears that have started to leave her eye's. "...I never expected to see this.."

 **Maiy's p.o.v**

I looked down toward the voice I heard to see the person that I didn't want to see, kai."...g-go away!" I tried to yell but all that came out was a voice full of pain. "...pathetic". At those words tears started dropping non stop. "j-just leave!..Go...please.." I tried my hardest not to cry but with every word that came out my mouth, the harder the tears dropped down my face. "why should I?" At that point I started bawling, something I haven't done since I was four. All the pain and misery came out at that point, Every horrible cry I have held in for years came out then. I didn't want him to see me like this. "...crying like a child...And here I thought you were actully strong...guess that though is out the window..." "SHUT UP!" I was feed up with the way people talked to me, No one had any idea how hard my life was."...you don't know anything!..." I was done, I was going to yell everything that has ever happend to me, right in his face when something unbeliveble happened. I fell from the tree, falling to the ground. I closed my eyes waiting to feel pain the seconed I stopped falling, instead, I fell into something warm, soft but strong, I was in someones arms. I looked up from my tear coverd eyes to see kai, holding me with the same cold expression. I felt like hitting him or just leaping out of his arms but I stayed there looking at him. He then started to walk, I was still in his arms blushing like there was no tomorrow! "k-kai!..w-what are y-you-" "shut up". I felt like boxing him straight in his jaw but was to tired to try. I carefully put my arms around his neck and was holding on to him like my life depended on it. His warmth was some how comforting, I fell asleep like that. I felt safe in his arms, it was a nice feeling. I was suddenly put down, I woke up and was still holding on to whatever it was I was holding."gah..my head...oh?" kai stood there standing infront of me, his head a few inches from mine. He looked surprised but just for a few seconds, then he looked at me annoyed. Not relizing untill a few secounds later, I was holding onto the back of kai's scarf and pulled it close when he put me down. "AAHH!" I let go and fell to the ground."sorry,sorry!" I was blushing harder than i ever had before. Kai on the other hand just walked away. I had no idea where we were so I followed. We stopped at the beach and kai sat down on the surprisingly warm sand. I sat down close to him, but far enough that he wouldn't get annoyed and neather would I. " why are we here?" I asked looking straight at him. "wait", Is all he said to my question. We waited for 10 minutes before the sun came out. The water sparkled under the sun's rays and the warmth felt on my skin was delightful. "Mmmm" I moaned lightly from the the warm feeling the suns warmth was giving me."...I've never seen the sunrise befrore...I haven't even felt it's warmth.." I smiled and closed my eyes."thank you kai!...by the way the things that aavila said were partly true...I only had ONE dream and it was 2 years ago" I blushed slightly as i got that out. "...if you knew that why did you run away crying?.." I looked at kai and blushed a bit harder."...I guess I was looking for an excuess to cry, cry and cry some more...I have had a rough time if you could call it that" Kai smirked alittle "then what would you call it?""...hell times 15" kai grinned at my comment and I giggled slightly. "we should head back" I got up and waited for kai since I didn't know the way back to the dojo. He got up and walked slowly infront of me.

- _He's not all that bad-_ I smiled and walked beside kai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch** **ocolate**

 **Maiy's p.o.v**

"Cool..." Kenny was showing tina the status of the bladebreakers blade condidtions " Kai's Dranzer is the strongest so far, Ray's Driger has the speed, Max's Draciel has all the defense while Tyson's Dragoon has the most spirt and the strongest connection with him." as he explaind all of this to tina, I was busy making mischief around the dojo. " Give it back! " max was running down the hall after me. " I want it!" behind him was tyson. "well none of you are going to get it!" I was holding the last piece of chocolate in the dojo ( _or so we thought_ ) I accidently fell down the staires while running; a unsespecting captain was at the you guess what happend? "Ow..." It was a dog pile. As I waited untill everyone got of me. I looked down to see kai, with a pissed off face, as I layed ontop of his stomach. "...~Hi~.." I said with a smile, while he looked like he was going to kill someone. After everyone got off of are captain, he gave us a death glare then left. "...I'm surprised he didn't kill us.."tyson said as he sighed with relif. "no kidding" ray and max sat on the floor, I was still smiling untill I realized the chocolate was gone.

 **Kai's p.o.v**

- _hmpf...well now you're not going to get it ethier-_ I smirked as I put the chocolate in my mouth and countinued to walk to my destination.

 **Maiy's p.o.v**

"That dame thief!" I was throwing a tantrum as I relized Kai took the chocolate since noone else had it (I stripped them to make sure) "I'm going after MY chocolate!" I stormed out the door looking for Kai. I searched the beach, the BBA headquarters, the ally ways, the stores; and finally the park where I found the chocolate thief laying down on the grass, with his eyes closed. I decided to take this oppritunity. "where is my chocalate, kai?" I sat ontop of his stomach and grabbed his scarf. "where is it?" I was dangerously close to his face. He looked at me with his usual cold expression and said " ...Don't know..." I could tell he was lying. "oh really? why do you smell like chocalate?" He sighed then pushed my hands off his scarf, but I still remained on his lap as he sat up."get off" giving me a glare he reached for my shoulder to push me off, I on the other hand was not going with out my chocolate or an explination of were it went and why. I pushed him back down on the ground and pinned him to the grass. "choacolate first" I smiled at him while he was still a bit surprised. He tryed to get me off but faild, Pinning people to places was my specialty. "get the hell off me!" he was really frusterated which I found just so adorable! "~awww~ you are just to cute when you struggle!" I giggled as he sent me another one of his death glares. "when the taste of choclate is in my mouth i'll get off" Me and my smart mouth just had to put it that way. Kai smirked at me dangerously as he managed to catch me off guard and flip me over so I was the one being pinned. "k-kai!" He was WAY to close for me to handle. I was panicing untill I felt somethng warm and soft touch my lips - _did he really?..-_ . His lips were touching mine, It was a soft touch. He then stepped it up a notch when he decide to slip something warm and wet in my mouth. I flinched, I couldn't get free, so I let him. He stopped a few seconds later and looked at me."..." I was in total shock, my face was as red as a tomato. Kai got off and left me there, on the soft grass and looked down at me. "..you got your chocalate, now I expect you to leave me alone.." He left the park, and me in complete silence. "...ah.." I couldn't even say anything for a while. I now knew that it was EXTREMLY dangerous to tease Kai."y-you...YOU BIG STUPID HEAD!" I yelled knowing he would hear me. "..I bet you're off somewhere smirking you bastard..." - _I WILL get him back for kissing me like that...he better watch out-_ I walked back to the dojo with my cheeks still steaming hot. "...dame pervert..."

 **That is the end!**


End file.
